The All-New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The All-New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic show, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh starring the voice talents from Jim Cummings, Travis Oates, Tom Kenny, Brad Garrett, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Wyatt Dean Hall, Oliver bell, Craig Ferguson and Will Tilston. It's to air on Disney Junior on January 4, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Jim Cummings as Pooh and Tigger (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Sterling Holloway and another character from the late Paul Winchell respectively) * Travis Oates as Piglet (voice, replacing the late John Fiedler respectively) * Tom Kenny as Rabbit (voice, replacing the late Ken Sansom respectively) * Brad Garrett as Eeyore (voice, succeeding from Peter Cullen and the late Bud Luckey respectively) * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga (voice, succeeding from Kath Soucie respectively) * Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo (voice) * Oliver Bell as Christopher Robin (voice) * Craig Ferguson as Owl (voice, succeeding from Andre Stojka and replacing the late Hal Smith respectively) * Will Tilston as Lumpy (voice) * Amanda Maddock as Kessie (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Voice Cast Members Death Notices Over the past years, 7 voice cast members of the original classic Winnie the Pooh franchise have passed away, for example, Sterling Holloway, the 1st and original voice behind Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, passed away from cardiac arrest at the age of 87 back on November 22, 1992 (in which Jim Cummings is his successor), Sebastian Cabot, the 1st and original narrator in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, passed away from complications of a stroke at the age of 87 back on August 22, 1977 (in which John Cleese is his successor), Hal Smith, the 1st and original voice behind Owl in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, passed away from complications of a heart attack at the age of 77 back on January 28, 1994 (in which Craig Robinson is his successor right after Andre Stojka as well), Barbara Luddy, the 1st and original voice behind Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, passed away from lung cancer at the age of 70 back on April 1, 1979 (in which Kristen Anderson-Lopez is her successor right after Kath Soucie as well), Paul Winchell, the 1st and original voice behind Tigger in the original classic franchise, passed away from natural causes as the age of 82 back on June 24, 2005 (in which Jim Cummings is also is successor), John Fiedler, the 1st and original voice behind Piglet in the original classic franchise, passed away from unknown cancer complications at the age of 80 back on June 25, 2005 (in which Travis Oates is his successor) and Ken Sansom, the 4th and original voice behind Rabbit in the original classic franchise, also passed away from complications of a stroke at the age of 85 back on October 8, 2012 (in which Tom Kenny's his successor). Category:Disney Junior shows